Who can say no to Sirius Black?
by Annoriel
Summary: AU. A continuance of In the late of night and Mine
1. Default Chapter

**Brief Author's Note:**

When I first wrote 'In the late of night' I wasn't expecting to write a sequel. But I did. Let's say it was a moment of inspiration... The thing is that the story grew for itself, and now I intend to write more chapters (Not songfics anymore). Hope you all like the story!!!

Chapter 01 - In the late of night.

Chapter 02 - Mine.


	2. In the late of night

IN THE LATE OF NIGHT 

A/N: If you guys see any weird spelling (what you will probably do), try to understand and forgive me. I'm just a Brazilian girl playing of writing. I don't even know why I'm publishing this fic, actually I like more to read but my inner voice told me to do so... 

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary? Well there it goes. "Everything here but Natalie and my creativity belongs to J. K. Neither the music, In the late of night, is mine; it belongs to Toni Braxton."

**_Always thought your promise was for life _**

**_I did not think that I _**

**_Would hear you say good-bye_**

Natalie looked trough the tears at the man she loved. How could it happen? The scene was too much for her. Wands pointed to him, all that people with angry faces... And why the hell he just sat there, speechless, staring into nothing? She wanted to scream. Did anyone know how ridiculous all that was? 

And then her world turned upside down. No trial. Only a sentence. Guilty. 

She stood up. They were taking him away, away from her. Natalie could hide no more. All the pain, the fear... "Sirius!" 

He turn back to look at her. There was nothing to be said but "Good-bye." 

No more promises. No more smiles. No more love. 

Then everything became black. 

**_And I always heard you led another life _**

**_I doubted every time _**

**_I guess my love was blind_**

"I told you so." The voice kept echoing inside her head. Could it be true? Was the man she loved responsible for all that d... Natalie closed her eyes and saw once more his dark blue ones. Tears were falling wild down her face. Maybe she had been blind all this time, she just didn't want to believe. But, maybe, it was his fault. 

**_Cause in my eyes _**

**_Love was always something magical _**

**_But the feeling is so tragic for _**

She tried hard to go on living her life. But every single thing, every single place, seemed to remind his voice, his smile, his kisses... In her heart, love's changed into... What? What was there for her? What had remained? White changed to Black. 

**_And all I know is in love _**

**_The thing that I want most _**

**_I can't posses _**

**_There's only emptiness _**

People was always asking what could they do, how could they help. And Natalie only smiled, sadly, saying everything would be ok, that they had no reasons to worry about. They couldn't help. No one could bring him back, no one could turn back time and undo those awful memories... 

**_In the late of night _**

**_Just before I closed my eyes _**

**_You lied _**

**_As you kissed me good-night _**

**_In the late of night _**

**_Just before I closed my eyes _**

**_I cried _**

**_As you kissed my lips good-bye_**

flashback 

"Sirius, where you're going?" she turned on the light and faced him. He was sat in the corner of their bed. 

"Nowhere, baby." He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." 

"No. What's happening?" Natalie stared at him, suspiciously. 

"Nothing, really." Sirius laid down and embraced her tight. "No matter what happen, do never forget I will always love you." He kissed her passionately. "Now you better sleep." 

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, nestled in his arms. 

Softly, to not wake her, he kissed her again, tenderly this time, and left...Oblivious to the hot tears that was running down her cheeks. 

"I love you..." 

end-of-flashback 

**_In my eyes _**

**_You will always be the lucky one _**

**_Cause you know you'll always have my love _**

**_For all time until I die_**

Sirius rubbed his eyes once more, trying desperately to hold some memory of her. God knew how he was, anyone would do... But all he got was the view of her sad eyes, her beautiful face stained with tears. 

"Does she know that my heart will always belong to her?" he asked, staring at Orion, specifically at the brightest star. 

Far away from there, under the same bright star, someone other was asking herself the very same question. 

**_Through the end I gave you my best _**

**_You gave me, gave me loneliness_**

For the next twelve years, two lonely hearts would try to go on, facing their own ghosts. Until they meet again. 

Annoriel 


	3. Mine

**MINE (AND YOU COULD BE) **

A/N: Hiya! I'm back again from author's block land. Well, actually, I've been there for the last two and a half months but before it I was having problems with Fanfiction.net. And if it wasn't enough, I got bunches of tests and stuff. All that time I took writing (not a good thing for a student of the last year of high school... But it was ten thousand times better than hear my professors wandering about Human Physiology (at a Sunday!) or the Reproducer Structure of the plants). Anyway, as always, do please forgive my huge spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh, and don't forget to click on the review button down there. I love eulogies (who doesn't?) and constructive criticisms. 

Just one more important thing, this fic is a sequel of "In the late of night", but you don't have to read that one to understand what's happening – but I would appreciate if you did. Love you all (and Sirius, and Savage Garden, and Neo and...) 

SIRIUS BLACK IS ALIVE!!! NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY!!! 

Disclaimer: Everything here isn't mine (I'm not that intelligent...). The music "Mine" belongs to Savage Garden and everything else belongs to the great J.K. Rowling (though she had really pissed me off this time). 

  
  
**_I wait in the darkness.  
Frozen winds surround my face.  
In the cover of darkness I can make believe it's you.  
I feel you like the rain,  
I feel you like a storm cloud building in my heart.  
I wonder if you know the pain, to want the one thing you haven't got.  
  
_**

Natalie woke up with a start. Some distant noise had broken off her sleep. Slowly, she stood up – for a unknown reason, she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep. Natalie made her way to the window, her nightgown barely reaching her ankles and her bare feet making no noise on the floor.

As it was twelve years ago, her chestnut brown hair hung loose behind her, her opal-like eyes matching her ivory skin to perfection. But there was something in her eyes... One would call it sadness, but it was actually conformation. 

She opened up the window and closed her eyes as the cold wind brushed her face. Natalie allowed herself a bit of nostalgia: to think of everything that could have been, of dreams that would never come true, of all the losses, of Sirius... An unexpected motion caught her eye. 

For a moment or two she could swear... No, that wouldn't be possible. But then se felt. As if the last twelve years had never existed, Natalie felt his presence. And when she closed her eyes, she could see him standing out there under her window. She was surprised to feel the tears on her cheek, Natalie could have sworn that her eyes had dried up forever. 

**_  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
Just a kiss divine ...and you could be mine  
  
_**

"If I had asked him to stay that night... If I had paid more attention to his whereabouts... If I had woken up earlier... Then maybe, he could still be mine." I keep repeating that to myself and at the same time I remain still by the window. Sirius is still there, that much I can tell. 

There's a part of my mind telling me to contact the Ministry. He's a convicted murderer, right? But there's the other part - the stupid part that still is in love with him – telling me to run downstairs and let myself be held in his arms just one more time. After all, he came to me... 

No! I screamed inside my head. I won't let this wave of feelings carry me away once again. I shut down the window and pulled the curtains together. The worse is to know that he's just a few meters away from me and, besides the reasonable part of me denies it, he could be mine. 

**_  
A hand brushes by my love.  
A smile fuels a steel inferno  
You don't have to die to leave my world.  
Stand still and you've departed.  
It seems I'm not on your mind and I'm just wasting my time.  
I'm just a fool to believe.  
In the death of the night can you feel me inside?  
I wish that you could conceive..  
  
_**

Sirius waited a couple hours to make sure Natalie was back to sleep and broke into her house. His heart was thundering inside of him as he made his way upstairs to where he supposed was her room. The door was opened and at the dim light he could discern her body.

One arm over the pillow, some hairstrands covering part of her face, the sheet wrapped around her legs, as if she had tried to put it away. He felt the tears coming to his eyes. She used to sleep like that since he could remember, the only difference was that her arm used to be over his chest and her legs used to be wrapped around his legs. He still could remember the feeling of her silky hair brushing against his skin... 

Sirius could hold back no longer. He silently approached her bed, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek. Natalie stirred slightly and he held back his breath. Crouching by her side, he watched her sleep. There was a time – long ago – that they could feel each other even if they were a mile apart, he somewhat expected this time to be the same. He indeed felt his hopes rising as she opened the window, but her steady expression killed all his dreams. 

**_  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
Just a kiss divine ...and you could be mine  
  
_**

"Damn stupid you are to think she would still feel the same after all those years, Black!" I can't believe I did that. Just someone as egoistical as me to go and bother her in the middle of night. Natalie didn't need that. She sure had enough twelve years ago... 

And yet, I had to see her. I must be some kind of sadist to go and torture myself like that – seeing everything I lost, everything that could have been mine. Not for the first time I wished I had the power to turn back time. As I made my way to the Privet Drive, I could only expect to have a better meeting with Harry. The boy is all I have left, even if he does not know it. 

Natalie is... Was. I let her down a thousand times and I shall not do that again. She's not mine anymore. 

**_  
Won't you leave me in the darkness.  
Take away the pride, all the dignity that's burning inside.  
Can't you see I'm standing naked.  
I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes you can provide.  
If you could decide. _**

****

Natalie heard the news from Hogwarts from her friend, Remus Lupin. In a hurried letter, he told her to go to the school as fast as possible, that he might have discovered something that would change their lives. She didn't thought twice before apparating the closer she could from the castle. 

She took one of the Marauders secrets passageways that led to Hogwarts grounds, pushing aside the pain she felt when remembered her late friends. Natalie was absorbed in her thoughts, but not enough to don't notice the shadow in front of her. It was a narrow way, she would have to stay aside for it to pass... Then she felt it once again. Natalie looked up, already knowing that she would meet Sirius' dark orbs. 

Sirius reached out a hand for her but let it drop to his side. Now that he wasn't expecting. He always imagined that he would have a million things to tell her when they meet again, but no words were left in his brain when his gaze met her bright eyes. Some minutes later – or maybe it was just seconds – he finally spoke. 

"I always loved the way your eyes seem to reflect the stars." She widened her eyes and Sirius mentally kicked himself. The dementors were after him, this was probably the last chance he would have to talk to her, and he was acting like a moron! 

Natalie just stared at him, longing to hear from him something more than that. That was so many things let unexplained, but right now she couldn't form any questions in her mind. She watched him turn his head back and then stare at her again with a look of urgency. Before he could tell she knew what he would do. 

"Please, don't-" she pleaded. 

"I-I'm sorry." Was all that he said before transforming into a dog and running away.

  
Just a twist in time ...and you could be mine  
Just a sip of wine ...and you could be mine  
Just a kiss devine ...and you could be mine

Annoriel

(In loving memory to Sirius Black)

Er, you're not going to forget to review, right? It's really easy, all you have to do is click that button which says 'Go', and voilá! 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

½ 

V (Easy, isn't it? See ya!) 


	4. Meeting again

**CAN YOU SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK?**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character recognizable from Harry Potter's books, they're J. K.'s . Although, she could have given me Sirius... So I could have kept him alive and all for me! *sigh*

To my reviewers:

**fantasy** - I love your story!!!

**Dude Wheres My Cheese** - thanks for reading.

**luv-jinxy** - Here your sequel!

**misquided angel 24 **- I took your advice! Read MINE before this one.

**April Skrutin** - MINE is the sequel, this is the third chapter! Enjoy!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter woke up with the sound of his owl, Hedwig, flapping its wings vigorously. Worried if his uncle and aunt would wake up as well, Harry stood up and opened Hedwig's cage – maybe all that it needed was to dissipate some energy. However, the owl didn't fly through the window as expected, instead of, it dipped towards the floor and emerged some seconds later, bringing together some small animal, which Hedwig released onto Harry's hand. 

Surprised, Harry found himself with a rat on his hand. A rat without a finger. 

"Pettigrew!" he hissed at the same time that shook it off, making the squirming rodent to fall upon his bed. 

Harry quickly grabbed his wand, but when he spun around to face the rat, he found a man in its place. And this man had a metal hand. 

"What are you doing here." Harry asked under his breath, his wand pointed to Pettigrew's breast. 

"I came here 'cause I know how merciful you are, Harry. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." the short man shuddered. "... He's not happy with me. He found out about my life debt with you and I'm afraid he shall..." 

"Kill you?" Harry concluded. "Well, you deserve it!" but then, Harry thought, if the Rat die, it will be harder to proof Sirius' innocence... 

"Oh no. Not kill. The Dark Lord reserves a destiny worse than death for those who dare to betray him. I came here to offer a deal." 

"A deal? And why should I trust you? You betrayed my parents and my Godfather!" 

"It's about Padfoot..." when he noticed he had Harry's full attention, he continued. "I'll tell the Ministry everything I know if you give me your word that I'll be protected from You-Know-Who." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Arabella Figg woke up with the shrill sound of her bell ringing. Slowly she stood up and walked to the door. "Who might be at this hour? I have no age to be disturbed in the middle of night..." She was surprised to see the Boy Who Lived standing in her door-sill, he was holding a bottle with what seemed a mouse inside of it. 

"Harry, dear, I'm glad you came to visit me but..." 

"Mrs. Figg, I need to contact Dumbledore now. I found Peter Pettigrew." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**INNOCENT!**

_After a surprising turn of the events, Peter Pettigrew, the wizard everybody thought was dead, reappeared and corroborated the theory of Sirius Black's innocence. It seems that Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper of the Potters and was the one to pass information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for about a year before his defeat._

_From Prisoner of Azkaban to Hero, Sirius Black now has all backing of the Wizard Community to rebuild his life. In a exclusive interview to Venus Sanders, Daily Prophet's reporter, he tell us what are his plans as a free man. _

_VS: So, what is the first thing you'll do now? _

_SB: Well I intend to buy a house where I can live with my Godson, Harry. _

_VS: Will this house be shared with a prospective wife? _

_SB: (grins) Not in the moment. _

_VS: But I overheard that you have received a lot of proposes... _

_SB: And I'm really flattered with all of them, but first things first. _

_VS: I remember you were the greatest Don Juan of Hogwarts, and even after, when you were younger. Do you believe things will be the same? _

_SB: (laughs) I can't tell the future (winks). _

_VS: And what career are you taking? _

_SB: Headmaster Dumbledore contacted me as soon as he heard of my freedom and offered me a job, but it's confidential. _

_VS: Are you sad that Pettigrew didn't received the maximum punishment, the dementor's kiss, and instead of just was sent to Azkaban? _

_SB: Fortunately, I was not the one to judge him. _

_VS: Well that's all for the moment. I congratulate you, Sirius, and give you my best wishes. If you ever need anything... _

_SB: Thank you, Venus._

Natalie looked at the picture of the Daily Prophet once more. The reporter was so leaned on Sirius – to give him a good view of her breasts, Natalie suspected – that there was no empty space between her and the interviewee. Her hand was dangerously laying on his thigh and Black didn't seem to mind at all! Talking about him... 

Sirius was certainly better than the last time she saw him at the Hogwarts grounds, and a lot better than the pictures of his escape. Actually, he could even be recognized as the young man with whom she fell in love... 

"Miss Dylan?" 

Shooking her head off of her reveries, Natalie turned her eyes to the young woman standing at the door, her secretary. 

"Yes, Carla?" 

"There's someone here that wishes to see you." 

She sighed. "I already told you to cancel all my appointments for the day and to let nobody in." 

"I know Miss, but..." she blushed. He had been so kind and polite that Carla couldn't say no. "He insisted." 

"And who would be 'he'?" Natalie asked. 

"Me." The door swung open to revel the tall man behind Carla. He was wearing a midnight blue robe, matching with his eyes, which had a glint of mischief as Natalie hadn't seen in tears. His black hair was bit longer than the appropriate, as if he had forgotten to cut for some months. Which probably was true, Natalie reminded herself. 

Sirius grinned and turned to Carla. "Thanks ,dear, Natalie and I wish to be alone now." He urged her out. "And, please, do not let anyone disturb us." 

Natalie gaped at his audacity, her opal-like eyes widened in surprise. 

Sirius smiled seductively at her. "I always know how to let you without words!" 

Natalie rose of her chair, but then sat again. Mad at herself for her stupid behavior. "What are you doing here?" 

He pouted. "What? No welcome kiss?" 

She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm really happy you're free and all that, but would you tell me what do you want?" 

He approached her slowly, almost lazily, and leaned both hands on her table, bowing his head until it was a inch apart from hers. "You." 

She closed her eyes to force herself to think straight. Sirius was too close. Too close for her own good. Natalie stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Sirius was obvious pleased with her discomfort, now he was sat on the top of her table, arms crossed against his chest and a sly smile playing on his mouth. 

Gathering all her courage, Natalie looked into his eyes. "No." 

He just smiled. "That's not what you used to say... Remember? At Lily and James' wedding? When you whispered in my ear that you wanted me to make you crazy and..." 

Natalie ignored the butterflies in her stomach and scolded at him. "I learned a long time ago not to dwell in the past. You better get out of here and just come back if you need an architect. It's been almost fifteen years Sirius!" 

He jumped off the table and, for the first time since he arrived, his face showed angry. "It's not like I had an option!" 

"But you had before!" they were almost yelling now. "You could have told me to where you were going that night. And the others nights before! It took me a lifetime to get over all that. You just can't come here and ask me to pretend nothing had happened just for old times sake!" 

He smiled sadly and stepped closer to her. "I went to see you the night after I escaped." His voice was nothing but a whisper. Gently, he brushed out the hair that fell on her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Natalie closed her eyes, absorbing all the pleasure of that simple touch. "I know." 

Sirius backed away, notably startled. "You saw me that night?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Natalie frowned with confusion. "Not exactly... I kinda knew you were there. I just knew." 

A smile of satisfaction slowly formed in Sirius' face. "So, there still is hope..." he muttered to himself. He could feel a plan forming inside his head. "Don't worry. You will hear of me." With that he gave her a peck on her lips and walked out, leaving an open-mouthed, atonished Natalie behind. 


	5. Of houses and kisses?

**WHO CAN SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK? **

****

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the character recognizable from Harry Potter's books, they're J. K.'s . Although, she could have given me Sirius... So I could have kept him alive and all for me! *sigh*

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks to all those who reviewed this fanfiction. I'm sorry for my lack of updating but I'm not abandoning any of my stories, that's for sure!

Also, I'd like to thanks Bowie's LepperMessiah for her suggestions. I truly hope that my mistakes and poor writing haven't spoiled the main plot of the story. I tried to follow all of your hints. Thank you, once more.

And that's for everybody who's reading: There's only one way for me to discovery what I'm doing wrong, and that's if someone tell me. And that's also valid for the things I do right! Keep sending reviews, they make my day better.

**03 _ Of houses and kisses... I don't think so. **

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Natalie felt like a moron, sitting at that muggle restaurant waiting for her client. Sighing, she once more glanced at the clock in her arm. _Great! Now he's twenty minutes late. _Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall form pulled the chair in front of her. 

"Sorry. I know I'm late." Sirius smiled apologizingly (_spell?_) at her. "But I got lost! Muggle London is such an insane place..." 

Natalie closed her mouth, which she hadn't realized that had fell open when Sirius appeared. "What are you doing here?" She blinked once, twice. For some odd reason, her brain could only think of how gorgeous that man looked dressed in black from head to feet and how hot was the way he lazily brushed away the hairstrand that covered his eyes... For a second of insanity, Natalie wished she had dressed something less business-like than her purple plain skirt and champagne silk blouse, and resisted the impulse to unbraid her hair. 

The sound of Sirius clearing his throat snapped her out of her daydreams. 

He smiled flitartious at her and then said. "So, what do they have here? I'm starving. Maybe some pasta... Yeah, pasta is fine. What will you have for lunch?" 

She clenched her teeth and counted from one to ten. "Would you be kind and leave? I'm waiting for someone." 

"I know that. I just guessed you'd prefer discuss job later." Before her stunned expression, he laughed whole-heartedly. "I'm your client! You said to just contact you again if I needed an architect... Well, I need one now." 

Sirius rose a brow and waited patiently for her reaction. Her eyes widened. Some rays of light gave her iris green reflexes and he watched mesmerized as she bit her lower lip – something he remembered she used to do when trying to calm down herself. 

Natalie exhaled slowly. She would kill Carla as soon as she get to her office. She was supposed to be HER secretary, to give HER help. And not Sirius... _Damn bastard always a step ahead! _But she wouldn't let him win so easily. 

Summoning her best and sweetest smile, she stared into his dark blue eyes. "A Greek salad and grill chicken will be fine for me." 

Sirius called for the waiter, inwardly congratulating himself. He still knew her quite well, HIS Natalie would never give up a good fight... And while she chose the wine, he allowed himself an admiring glance at her. _Let the games begin. _

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"... I want the house to have four rooms. A big bathroom, with an hydro-massage tub; a garden and a pool." He paused for a moment and frowned. "What about a Quidditch pitch? Would it be possible?" 

Sirius turned his eyes to Natalie she was taking notes of everything he was saying while they walked side by side at the Hyde Park. He had invited her after lunch and she had accepted under the condition to talk strictly about work. He hadn't complained. 

Of course, he wanted a house. Sirius barely could hide a grin when wondered Natalie's reaction when he tell her why he wants a house... But most importantly, he wanted to be with her. He wanted a chance to have back what they had fourteen years ago. A connection like the one he and Natalie shared was unique, not something to be dismissed easily. 

Sirius sighed. But Natalie wasn't helping much! With this whole babble of the past should stay in the past and all... Sometimes he felt like she was afraid to let go again, but he would convince her... Oh, in the best way possible! 

"I suppose it would. If we put the right disguising charms and anti-muggles wards..." Natalie stole a glance at Sirius. After their meeting at the Hogwarts grounds, she had convinced herself that Sirius was just a karma in her life, an unsolved problem. But when he invaded her office and KISSED her... Ok, not a proper kiss, but even that small peck sent shivers down her spine. 

And now, there he was. Acting like the perfect gentleman she knew he wasn't. Shaking her head, Natalie forced herself to look back at her notes. 

"How fast can you make things ready?" Sirius asked. "I have a feeling I'll be needing a house very soon. What about a couple months?" 

"Are you kidding? Not even with all the magic of the world a could build a house the way you want that fast." 

Sirius stopped and grabbed her arm to make her stop too. Dangerously lowering his voice, he challenged. "Are you giving up so early? I expected more of you, Natalie." 

She took in a deep breath. "If you already had a house, I could just transform it." 

He came near to her. "Oh, well... Will you help me to find one?" he whispered. 

"You hired me, remember? I'm supposed to do everything you want." The intelligent, reasonable part of her brain shouted: _What do you think you're saying! And what about swearing you would never more get involved as deeply as you did with HIM years ago?_ But that was a very tiny part. 

"**Everything** I want?" he bent down towards her. 

Natalie's brain felt like hot wax, every single piece (even that small fragment of conscience) anticipating the taste of his mouth. She closed her eyes, sending all her precautions to hell, and waited for his move. 

And then there was nothing. Natalie slowly opened her eyes to find no one in front of her. The cruel, stupid bastard had her doing exactly what he wanted and then desapparated away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Sorry for the extremely short chapter, but I'm moving on and it's really hard write with all that mess around me. And I'm temporarily without internet at home, what means that I only can access at school. But worry not, in two or three weeks things will get better!_

_**Annoriel**_


	6. Natalie, the one not too nice if awaken ...

**WHO CAN SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK? **

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character recognizable from Harry Potter's books, they're J. K.'s . Although, she could have given me Sirius... So I could have kept him alive and all for me! *sigh*

And...

**ANNE( v )79 -** I'm more than glad you think my fic is fantastic. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Nie Starwhistler -** I'm carrying on!

**04_Natalie, the one not too nice if awaken before 10 pm. **

Natalie tossed and turned on her bed, unwilling to wake up. If only the damn bell stopped ringing! She would ignore whoever it was, Natalie decided. And it worked for at least 10 seconds. Then, the bell started to ring again.

Groaning, she got up and dressed her night robe above her flannel pajama, forcing herself to leave her warm, cozy room. She stumbled downstairs, barely managing not to kick all the furniture off of her way.

"What!?!" She pulled the door open.

"Tsk, tsk... You never were a morning person..." Sirius was leaned against HER doorframe, dressed in white trousers, deep red T-shirt and tennis. Above all, a black robe hung lose upon his shoulders and he had he's sunglasses.

"How..." she stuttered. Natalie couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses but she was sure they were smiling.

"Your adorable assistant, Carla, told me you had taken the day off. So I decided to pop up and drag you along with me in my search for a decent house for a decent man."

Natalie was divided between laugh and snort, so a weird sound escaped from her mouth. "You know, people are used to communicate before they go visit someone's house. And they don't come at nine and thirty am at all!" as an afterthought she added. "And take off this stupid glasses."

"No need to be rude." Sirius said while slowly took off the so spoken glass and hooked it on his T-shirt. "If you want to see my beautiful, charming eyes all you have to do is ask. I know that you like them."

"I won't deny you have... interesting eyes. But I appreciate to stare into the eyes of my interlocutor, if you don't mind." Suddenly, Natalie remembered she was wearing only her flannel pajamas with teddy bears, and that her hair was probably a mess, and that she hadn't brushed her teeth yet.

Sirius noticed her discomfiture but pretended he had seen nothing. _Well, if she won't invite me in..._ He walked past the door – and past Natalie – going to sit at her couch.

"Nice flat you have here." He commented. Like Natalie, the apartment was simple and objective. Some impressionists pictures hung on the walls, the furniture was modern and useful – most in chrome-plated steel. There wasn't carpets on the floor – she was allergic – there were some orchidaceous though. And jasmines of course. She loved them.

Sirius looked at his clock on his left arm. "You have fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes for what?" Natalie questioned, still asking herself why she hadn't hexed him out of her house.

"To get ready, of course!" he said as if she was some child that needed to be explained every little thing. "I'll wait right here." Then he grinned wickedly. "Unless you need my help with shower and get dressed..."

Natalie snorted and went upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Com'on, Natalie. Smile for a change!" Sirius was definitely in a good mood.

"It's midday, I'm sleepy, I'm hungry and my bloody feet are hurting for walk too much because you decide to buy a house at Muggle England and not rent a car. We already visited seven houses and you hated all of then. So, don't ask me to smile." She grumbled.

"Relax. I promise you that this is the last house..." Sirius looked down at her. "For today. And then I'll feed you something."

They stopped in front of a Victorian house at Bournemouth, Dorset. The house had two floors, but wasn't enormous. Just the enough for a family to live comfortably. From what Natalie could see, all the rooms had a balcony. And the view was the best possible. The front part was turned to the Bournemouth Gardens.

"Sirius, are you sure you want to see this house? I mean, this is Bournemouth! Full of tourists and all... You'll have to be ten times more forewarned. And we both know how careless you are. Do you still have that flying motorcycle?" Natalie shivered. She never ever liked flying. Truth to be told, she hated it.

"Of course I do! Hagrid kept it for me. And about living here... Do you by any chance know that Mary Shelley lived here? And J. R. R. Tolkien? Can you imagine that? Live in the same place of the only wizard born in the Middle-Earth age that lived until the 20th Century!" Sirius smiled at her surprised expression. "Besides, I love the Carnival."

"Okay. Let's finish with it before you decide to go for a ride in one of those horrible balloons." She knocked on the door.

The muggle commission agent opened the door, all smiles and happiness. Natalie moaned and Sirius shot her an warning look. 

"Good afternoon! Please, come in. I'm Jefferson Junior, but you can call me Jeff." The young blonde man in a cream-color tailored suit greeted them. "I'm so happy to show this house to you! It's one of our bests. When they told me that someone had interest on it I HAD to offer me as the agent..."

After a half an hour tour around the place – with Jeff babbling about the oh-so magnificent mansion, Sirius politely listening and showing real interest and Natalie taking note of every detail of the house – they were back at the lounge.

"It's decided!" Sirius said with a smile to Natalie.

"Great!" Jeff clapped his hands. "You'll be very happy here. Are you married already?" he asked eagerly.

Sirius laughed. "No!" then, with a side glance at the woman admiring a painting by Edgar Degas, he added. "Not yet."

Jeff seemed even more happy with that. "I'll take the contract."

Sirius's eyes followed Jefferson out of the room. When he vanished through a door, Sirius turned to Natalie. "What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes. "This Jefferson Junior guy is gay."

Sirius shoot her an amused look. "Just for the way he dresses and acts?"

"No! For the way he stares at you." Natalie crossed her arms above her chest and faced him.

"And which way is it?" Sirius teased, a smile full of impishness playing on his face.

She blushed. "Like he's a hunter and you're a fresh piece of meat hanging above his mouth." She avoided his eyes. _This is getting embarrassing._

He laughed whole-heartedly. "You are jealous."

"Am not!" Natalie pouted.

"Yeah, right... Anyway, I'll buy the house."

"Ok. Go buy me an ice cream while I wait _Jeff_ come back. Then I'll take the contract and you can sign it during lunch!" she forced a bright smile.

"Ha! You're trying to keep me away from him..."

"Am not!" Natalie turned her back on him to hide her flushed face.

Sirius grinned inwardly. He walked in her direction noiselessly... And almost gave Natalie a heart attack when he encircled her waist with his arms.

"You should know by know what I like." He whispered huskily in her hear.

"I-I.." she stuttered. Natalie closed her eyes to try to get some sense – a very hard task to do with Sirius' muscled body pressed against hers. Slowly he bent down to kiss her neck. A long, intimate caress that made Natalie gasp.

"Sirius, my ice cream... It's really hot here." As soon as the words left her mouth, Natalie realized how stupid it sounded.

Sirius reluctantly let go off her. But he was content with the results of his quest so far. Sooner or later, Natalie would have to admit... And he would have her back, just as he had fifteen years ago.

"I'll be right back." He murmured.

Natalie wouldn't know to answer how long she just stood there, still feeling Sirius' warm lips on her skin. It was Jeff's disappointed voice that brought her back.

"Mr. Black already left?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_ I hope this one was better that the last! At least it was longer... I swear that the romance stuff is coming! _


	7. The uncontrollable hose

**WHO CAN SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK? **

****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any of the character recognizable from Harry Potter's books, they're J. K.'s . Although, she could have given me Sirius... So I could have kept him alive and all for me! *sigh* _

**_Thanks to: _**

**ANNE( v )79 -** _I can't believe you put me in your favorites list! When I found out, I started to laugh and bounce all over (that was pretty embarrassing, since I was at school...). Bunches of thanks!_

**fantasy4 -** _I hope this fic´ll still interesting as the next chapters come!_

**Ilara Zadlo -** _Glad you loved it! You see? I´m updating, not as fast as I wished, though... _

**05_The uncontrollable hose.**

Natalie took two steps back and admired her job contently. After a month of hard work, the house Sirius bought was almost resideable. It has also been a month of ceaseless trials for her. Each day she had to spent with Sirius – and she avoided it as much as possible – had became even harder to resist his charm. 

Carla, her secretary, had asked why she didn't turn down that job, if it annoyed her so much... But that was something only God could explain. Sometimes, Natalie thought that spend time with Sirius was a way to prove everybody, mainly herself, that she felt nothing for him. But there were moments, moments when they would sit at a small café and just chat after a long day of work, that Natalie could almost forget the past. Almost. 

Right now, she was at Sirius's future room. She had enlarged the window and the balcony below it, transformed the adjoining room in a bathroom and opened a door between them. The walls were all painted in white, the furniture – which consisted in a four-poster bed, a couch and a writing desk – were made of cherry wood; as it was the closet. Everything was beautifully adorned in shades of blue (Natalie had insisted in using green, but Sirius said it would be too Slytherin-like). 

Upon the bed, was a blanket in the deepest shade of blue; the carpet on the floor was white with geometric designs; the window curtain was white matching with blue. Blue was also the couch, made of a comfortable wool and charmed to be impermeable. 

The bathroom was a wonder itself. All in marble, it had a huge hydro-massage tub. Behind the tub, stood a window that was charmed to reflect the landscape behind it, even if it was closed. The shower and the toilet were each one by one side of the tub, hidden behind mirror doors. There was also a small space to shelter magazines and books and a divan made of white synthetic leather. 

Natalie sighed happily. It was all perfect. She walked to the window and opened it, anxious to feel the wind on her face. But that idea was soon forgotten when she saw Sirius. 

He had been casting the muggle-impervious wards, but one of the neighbors had came around offering help. Since they were watching, Sirius had no option but leave his wand aside and water the garden – a muggle-like attitude as far as he was concerned. 

He had tried, but he hose wasn't to keen to help him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sirius cursed once more when he saw the puddle that formed under his feet. Bloody muggle hose! Why, oh why, couldn't they invent something simpler? He forced a smile and waved to the man on the other side of the sunflower covered fence. The things he did for a woman... 

Talking about Natalie... She was standing at the window of his room laughing helplessly! 

"What's so funny?" Sirius yelled and bent down to catch the offending hose. He opened it again. "Why don't you come down here and try? That would be funny..." He tried to finish his job, but apparently he had opened the hose more than it would be wise to do. The pressure of the water was so big that he barely could hold it. 

"Not a good gardener we have here..." Natalie smirked at his completely wet state, water dripping from his hair and all. She seemed to have accepted his challenge. 

"You talk now..." Sirius gave her a small wicked grin. "But soon..." he slowly rose his hand. "You'll be as bad as I am!" 

The water jet hit Natalie across the chest. She squealed and ran away to find shelter, but Sirius was on her trail. 

"Sirius, stop it!" she yelled when another gush hit her. She tried to block him by hiding behind trees and throwing at him everything she could find in her way. 

"No, dear. You're going to pay for laugh at me!" 

He kept on his pursuit, but Natalie was fast. She managed to hide behind the house. She had been there for some time now and was beginning to worry. Everything was too quiet. Sirius was too quiet. Slowly, she tiptoed out of her hiding place. 

"Gotchya!" Sirius grabbed her around her waist at the same time he used his wand to cast a water spell on her. 

"No! Sirius, let me go!" Natalie screamed, but to no avail. She tried punching and kicking him but Sirius didn't even flinch. Eventually, she kicked him so hard that Sirius lost his balance and fell to the ground, bringing Natalie with him. 

They rolled and laughed until both them were breathless. When they stopped, Sirius pulled her near him, still laid on the grass, and whispered on her ear. 

"Thank you." 

Natalie locked her gaze with his, her smile slowly fading from her face. She brushed a wet hairstrand away from Sirius eyes. "For what?" 

His face was as serious as hers. "For making me feel alive again." 

Painfully slowly, his mouth lowered to meet hers. At first, it was a soft kiss. A kiss that helped them to rediscover what was long ago buried inside themselves. But soon, it became more demanding. And Natalie answered it with a passion that she thought she had lost. 

Sirius wasn't far behind her. His hands found their way under her wet blouse, warming her cold skin with his fingers. When they had no more breath left, he begun to trail kisses down her neck, stopping briefly to nip at her earlobe. 

Natalie threw her head back and buried her fingers into his thick black hair. Never in her life she felt so good, and nothing could ever get in the way... 

_"Sirius!" _

_He turn back to look at her. There was nothing to be said but "Good-bye."_

Natalie tried for a second to push her intruders memories away, but it was too late. She remembered why she shouldn't be doing this, remembered what she had suffered the last fifteen years. And mainly, she remembered that her heart wouldn't bear to be broken that way again. 

"Sirius... stop!" 

Sirius lifted his head, panting slightly. "Natalie, what..." 

But she was already sneaking away from him. "Sorry, Sirius. I... I just can't." And she appareted away. 

Sirius sat on the grass, desperately trying to understand what had happened. One moment he was having the time of his life with Natalie – and she certainly was enjoying pretty much! – and the other she was running away from him and leaving without any explanations. Crazy, stupid women...! 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Sooory! I know, this chapter sucks... It's awfully small too, but then, it has been an awful coulple of days. Will you forgive me if I promise next chapter will be longer and better? Pleeease!?! _

_P. S. - For those who don't remember, the small flashback during Natalie and Sirius kissing session is written in the first chapter of this fic, In the late of night._

_P. S. – Would you all, please, pretend you didn't saw those terrible spelling and grammar mistakes? I'm trying to find a beta-reader... Anyone volunteers?_


	8. For lack of a title, here comes chapter ...

**WHO CAN SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK? **

****

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any of the character recognizable from Harry Potter's books, they're J. K.'s . Although, she could have given me Sirius... So I could have kept him alive and all for me! *sigh* _

**_Thanks to: _**

**ANNE( v )79 –** _Your reviews and e-mails encouraged me to find some time to write and actually post this chapter._

**06_For lack of a title, here comes chapter six! **

_If I don't lose my mind _

_How will I say no to what my heart wants _

_My stare met yours _

_And I'm not going to try to explain _

_Time has stopped _

_My world has changed _

_Hands which want to touch you _

_If I go away forever from your chest _

_The taste of the kiss will still remain _

_I close my eyes and after some time _

_I feel you so close to me _

_I open my arms for a embrace and a kiss _

_Then I found myself in an endless dream_

Natalie woke up sweating. She had dreamed about him... Again. Three months ago, when she had left Sirius standing on his garden with no apparent reason, she had also left her peace of mind. 

It's not like Sirius had been pursuing her around – actually he hadn't showed up, and Natalie didn't know if she was either happy or sad with that – but he had been everywhere for her. In every book she read, in every movie she watched. As terrible as it may sound, Natalie was starting to feel like her life was becoming some mushy soap-opera and she wasn't liking that, not at all 

She had transferred the project of Sirius' house to some other architect from the firm in which she worked, but had secretly worked on it. She had even been there once, after the house was finished, to see the final result, but apparently no one lived there yet. 

Sighing deeply, she decided to leave the warm safety of her bed and do something. Carla was right, if she kept insisting in burying herself in her home she would most likely die of self-induced cabin fever. Ignoring the fact that it was only six am and she hadn't had a good night of sleep, Natalie took a bath (cold water to help her to wake up and wash away dangerous thoughts about a certain black haired man) and dressed her jogging clothes and trainers. Tying up her long chestnut brown hair on a tight ponytail, she left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Several miles away, at a small but cozy cottage on the countryside of England, two men were engaged on a heated talk. 

"I definitively do not understand! You were never one of giving up so easily." Remus Lupin stared at his best friend waiting, for the hundredth time, a good explanation of what was happening. 

"I haven't gave up! I'm just... lying low, that's it." Sirius was sat at the table at Remus' kitchen, watching him fuss around the kitchen arranging their breakfast. But when he said that, Remus turned around and faced him, arched eyebrows, his expression clearly saying he wasn't buying it. "Please, Remus, don't look at me liked that. If I see her now I'll probably kill her." Sirius took a big sip of coffee from the cup Remus had just put in front of him. "What's the problem with her? One moment she's all warm and lovely and then... puft!, she becomes this cold, distant woman." 

Remus sat on the chair opposite to his. "The last fifteen years weren't easy on no one." 

"Well, it wasn't she who spent twelve damn years in Azkaban." 

Remus sighed. "You know, I saw her a couple of times after... after everything. Unfortunately we grew apart from each other, I guess it just hurt too much. A constant reminder of what lasted of us." He played with the beacon and scrambled eggs on his plate, recollecting the words to explain to Sirius. "She was there, at the Ministry, when they took you away, I know you saw her. I thought... I thought she wouldn't make it. But once more she surprised us all." He looked at Sirius. "You remember about her past, don't you?" 

"Her parents died when she was eight. As she hadn't any close relatives, they took her to a muggle orphanage. No one knew she was a witch, so a muggle family adopted her. She told me once that they were nice but couldn't handle too well the whole magic thing." He smiled at some old memory. 

"And yet she never complained. She was always smiling and cheering us up. She would appreciate the Marauder's pranks and even join us in some of them. I can't count how many times she saved your arse." He gave Sirius one of those odd glances that made him think he Remus could read his mind. "At the beginning I thought you only dated her because, you know, she was there and wasn't worshipping the ground you walked and all that stuff." 

Sirius half-laughed half-snorted. "I can't tell exactly when I fell in love with her. I guess... When I heard her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled while her laugh filled the room with joy, I just knew I'd do anything to be with her and make her happy enough so that she would always be smiling." He shook his head, smiling. "It took me a life to convince her to go out with me!" 

Remus' face lighten up. "I remember that! Right after graduation we saw you drag Natalie away and when we went to search for you, you both were gone, only to reappear a week after and you had that silly smile on your face... If you had written 'I'm in love' all over your face, it wouldn't have been more clear." 

"Quite a week that was...!" 

Remus sobered and his face became serious again. "Don't let all thin go away, my friend." 

Sirius sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I tried everything I could think of, I'm starting to lose hope. I simply don't understand why she's doing it to me, to us! I can see she's affected as well but she won't let go..." 

"Have it ever occurred to you that she might be afraid?" 

"Nonsense! Ever during the time Voldemort was on the top of his reign she was never afraid, she..." 

"Was never showing she was afraid. She was never causing any more worries than she already knew you had, even if you never told her. She was never letting you see how much it hurt her not to know what was going on. She was never complaining because you didn't told her what you was doing every night you vanished. " Remus finished for him. 

"And how would YOU know all that?" Sirius was almost losing his temper. 

"Because that, my friend, is almost what I felt when you wouldn't tell me where were the Potters. Except that she must have felt it on a so much higher level." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Are you going?" Carla asked for the hundredth time. Finally Natalie was snapped out her daydreams. 

"What?" she looked up, suddenly noticing how she should have been looking like a lunatic, her eyes glazed over and all. 

Carla rolled her eyes and repeated. "I was asking you about the Ministry's End of Year Party. Are you going? Please, say yes. I'd hate it to go alone." 

"Oh, I don't know..." 

"Please...! If you're saying that for the reason I believe you are, don't worry. I don't think your Sirius will be there. At least I wouldn't, after all the things the Ministry made him go through." She shrugged. 

"Who said he's the reason I'm not going?" Natalie avoided her friend's eyes, 'cause she knew Carla would sense she was right. "And there's no thing such as 'my Sirius'!" 

"Yeah, whatever." But the expression on her face clearly said: 'As if I would believe you...'. 

Natalie breathed in deeply. "Ok, I'm going." 

It took Carla all her strength to hide her triumphant grin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Carla impatiently drummed her fingers on Natalie's table. "Hurry up, Boss! We're going to be late!" 

Natalie poked her head around the door of her room, still wrapped in a fluffy towel but already wearing pantyhose and high heel shoes, her make up was half-done and her hair was tied up on a lose bun. 

"I'm almost ready!" she mock-scowled. "And don't call me boss! You know just how much I hate it." With that she went back to her room. Carla smiled briefly and stood up from the sofa, deciding to spend some time admiring Natalie's Post-Modern paintings. 

Carla was – for lack of better words to describe her – gorgeous. She had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, although today it was pinned on the top of her head, with some curls falling erratic around her face. She had brown skin, its color always intensified by her permanent tan, matching perfectly with her long red dress which had gap that reached her knee and left her backs nude. She had hazel honey-color eyes, but she always wore green contacts anyway. Her body was so curvy that could easily be compared with a violin and she rarely wore heel shoes because she was very tall, for a woman at least. 

She and Natalie had met at the firm in which they worked, when she was assigned to be her assistant. Soon, they became very good friends. 

Speaking of Natalie... 

"Carla, are you sure I should wear this? I mean, it's all clinging and I feel like my breasts are going to jump out at any moment." Natalie reinforced what she was saying rearranging her breasts inside the strapless forest green dress. 

"Rubbish! You look wonderful." And she meant it. The dress was long, but not too long, just enough to reach her heels. The top was embroidered with small stones matching its color. And her eyes seemed to change colors to match the forest green of the dress. 

Natalie hurried once more to the mirror. _Wow!_, she thought. 

"Don't forget your earrings, dear." The mirror told her. 

"I won't." Natalie opened her jewelry box and picked a pair of tear-shaped diamonds earring and the matching ring that had belonged to her mother. She barely had time to rearrange her breasts again when Carla pulled her by the hand. 

"Wait!" she yelled. "I still have to do my hair." 

Carla stopped mid-way and turned to look at her, her long, straight hair falling graciously on her shoulder and framing her face. "Don't even think about it." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sirius took another sip of his whiskey and glanced around the ballroom. "I'm bored." 

Remus chuckled. "Rare are the times when you're not." 

Both men were wearing black-tie, and even though Remus was very handsome, Sirius was more than that. He was dashing. 

Sirius sighed and looked up at the enchanted ceiling, just like the one at Hogwarts. It was Remus' turn to look around the room. 

"I guess I just found something that will cheer you up." Remus said. Pointing at the entrance door from where Natalie and Carla had just came in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Yes! * makes a jig*. Took me quite a while but finally! Here's chapter six! And I even ended on a cliffhanger (is it a cliffhanger when most of people knew what was coming?). Whatever, I'll be happy enough if I receive lots of nice, encouraging reviews. _

_P.S. – I overhead somewhere that is possible that Sirius come back to life on the book 6. Does anyone know anything about it?_


	9. Note

A VERY QUICK NOTE TO ALL THOSE WHO READ MY FICS:

Well, guys, I'm currently without a computer. So, it means that, althought I'm writing new chapters, I can't type them. This note is been written on the PC of my school cuz I felt I should give my readers an explanation.

But fear not! I'm not abandoning my stories. I'll just take a pause while my computer is broken. When I solve this problem, I'll back and try to make double updates…

I also would like to thank to all those who reviewed (**_enna seawave, nothing lasts forever, pRoNgSMoNnYPaDfOoT, Sokorra Lewis, ANNE( v )79, Ilara Zadlo, BlackLupin, Sirius gyal, Nicole Black_**) and to those who put me on their favorites list (**_Dragon-Girl15, ANNE( v )79, nothing lasts forever, pRoNgSMoNnYPaDfOoT, enna seawave, Sirius gyal, aquariel_**).

Hope to see you soon!


	10. You wanted it so much and now that its o...

WHO CAN SAY NO TO SIRIUS BLACK?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except fpr Natalie, Carla and a disgusting character you'll meet soon... Ah, and the plot, also!  
  
A/N: First of all, I'd like to say I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I can't promise it won't happen again, though.  
  
  
  
10. You wanted it so much and now that it's over you don't know what you want  
  
"It's hard to say goodbye when you want to stay. It's hard to smile when you want to cry. But it's even hard to forget when you want to love". (Anonymous)  
  
  
  
Natalie sighed and leaned against a wall, absent-mindedly the couples dancing. She heard Carla laugh at something Remus had said. She had invited him to dance in a futile attempt to let her alone with Sirius. And he had accepted! Just to think she once had considered him as a friend...  
  
And Sirius...! He had just stared at her in the way he knew that made women legs wobble, passively drinking his whiskey. And then he had raised a brow in a mockery way, but Natalie wouldn't let him have the best of her. She muttered some excuse and left to the ladies' toilet.  
  
Now she was hidden behind a tree, hoping no one would notice her there. It made her remember her days at her adoptive parents' house, when she used to hide at the attic after accidentally making magic and prayed for them to forget her. Only Hogwarts had been a home to her.  
  
Natalie was snapped out her reveries when Jason Hastings, a former workmate of hers, approached tottering.  
  
"Nat!" he yelled, a jet of alcohol hitting Natalie's nose. "Woul' ya like to danze, my darling?..." he tried a few steps but tripped over himself.  
  
She forced a smile. "Thanks Jason, but no. Maybe some other time."  
  
He shook his head. "But I want to danze!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her nearer to him.  
  
Natalie felt like throwing up. "Hastings, let me go!" she pushed him away, making him stumble and fall. She didn't had to think twice and ran away to the garden.  
  
"Bloody stupid bastard! If he thinks he cans..."  
  
Someone touched her shoulder and Natalie spun around quickly. "Hastings, I'm going to castrate you with my own teeth if you ever come near me again..."  
  
"Easy! That's just me." Sirius held the hand that was about to hit his face.  
  
Natalie was just so happy it was him and not some drunken git that she threw her arms around his neck. He seemed surprised at first, but he soon overcame whatever it was and hugged her back. And for a while, they just stood there in each other arms.  
  
  
  
Sirius had seen her leave in haste and followed her without thinking twice. He had almost gone back to beat crap out of that bastard who was annoying her, but he decided that be with Natalie was more important.  
  
He hardly could believe that, after all that time, he had her in his arms again... It was really hard to understand Natalie; one moment she was all snappy and evasive and in the other, she was lovely and warm just like the Natalie he knew at Hogwats. Well, he wasn't one of missing opportunities.  
  
Sirius slowly stroke her backs up and down, concentrated in absorb her perfume. It was then she looked up at him and smiled, that broke the tiny resolution he had. Sirius caressed her cheek and leaned down to capture her lips.  
  
Their kiss, like many other times, ignited something inside of Sirius. But this time it was more urgent because he didn't know when he would have the chance to hold her again. His hands became more audacious; they found the zipper of her gown and didn't hesitate before pulling it down.  
  
Meanwhile, her mouth trailed down his neck with hot kisses and her fingers explored his chest. It didn't take long before Sirius hands were all over her breasts. The feeling inside of them grew up till it was almost unbearable and threatened to explode.  
  
Everything was perfect until Natalie pushed away.  
  
"Oh please, not again!" Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
Natalie rubbed her swollen lips. "Sirius, I..."  
  
He raised both hands. "Don't, stop. I already know what you're going to say; you can't, right?" she had never seem him so furious, so hurt at the same time. "But the big question is why."  
  
She was speechless, so she decided to occupy her hands in recomposing herself. "You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"You know what, you're right. I can't understand a thing!" he ran his fingers through is hair and took a deep breath. "For God's sake Natalie, we almost made love here..."  
  
She looked away from him, apparently very interested on a flower near by. "It wasn't that much..."  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his ears. He grabbed her arms and shook her. "Are you frigid or what?"  
  
"Sirius please, you're hurting me." A tear ran down Natalie's face and it wasn't only for the physical pain.  
  
He let her go. And so he left with no more words.  
  
  
  
Natalie locked herself up inside the first room she could find, finally allowing the tears to run wild. So much for not being in love, so much for never more want to get hurt...  
  
She heard someone twist the handle and looked up. She prayed for it to be Sirius. Se was tired to fight what she felt for him, she was ready to give up and hell with the consequences. But it was Jason Hastings, and he was even more drunk than he was earlier.  
  
"So it's here you've been hiding!" he tottered towards the bed she was sat on. "Great! We already have a bed, it'll make things easier..." the pulled a hair strand of Natalie's hair.  
  
Natalie made a mental search for her wand and cursed when remembered she had left it inside her robe's pocket.  
  
Hastings sneered. "You're not so brave without your wand, uh? What can you do now?"  
  
"Maybe there's not much she can do, but I can and won't even need a wand for that."  
  
Natalie felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Sirius standing at the doorway. He was playing with his wand between his fingers, but decided to keep it.  
  
"And what are you going to do now? We could share her, wouldn't that be nice?" Jason snickered.  
  
That was enough for Sirius. His fist hit Hastings right across the face and the blow was enough to break his nose.  
  
Natalie ran for him when she saw the blood. "Sirius, stop!"  
  
"Are you going to protect him now?" Sirius' eyes were so filled with fury that scared Natalie.  
  
"No! I'm protecting you. There are lots of guys downstairs just waiting for you to make a small mistake, and when you make it they'll do everything in their reach o put you back in prison!" Natalie glared at Hastings, who was trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Get out of here, now!"  
  
He didn't have to be told twice.  
  
Sirius walked towards the window, the more faraway he could get from Natalie. "I'm starting to think you do all this on purpose. Maybe is a game for you to seduce men and deny them what they want." His voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"No, Sirius. I would never..."  
  
"Save your breath, I'm tired of your silly excuses. I'm tired of you. I'm officially giving up!" with that he stormed out the room.  
  
Natalie even thought of screaming for him, she thought of following him; but decided to do nothing. On the day he appeared at her office, everything she wanted was to get rid of him. Now, she finally succeeded.  
  
  
  
Wow! It's over... It's was hard to write something so full of conflicting emotions, but this one was a very important chapter for this story. Hope you all liked it and, once more, ignored my spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll update as soon as possible to me. But, hey, I concluded high school! It alone is reason enough to write lots!  
  
p.s. – the title is from the music Universe, by Savage Garden. I just happened to be listening it when I wrote this chapter, I thought it would fit in! 


End file.
